The Strenght of Destiny
by fireladystephanie
Summary: Zuko and Katara have not seen each other in a long time but when a rebelion braks they fight and old feelings come out. she spends time in the fire nation before sokkas wedding and soon fall for each other...again. not good at summaries.. Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

The strength of destiny

The bright red orange color of the sun set covered his office with a warm and comfortable feeling. The high velvet walls and golden borders that reflected to the opposite side made the illusion that the room was ablaze. He loved this time of the evening. He was reminded of the old days he used to spend with his friends hiding and traveling waiting for what seemed the longest day of the year to come.

A tall stack of papers was in from of him and he sighed. It's not that he dint like being Fire Lord. The problem was that rice and other food demands were high and had the fire nation dint have enough resources to fill them. Also earth kingdom cities needed money and supplies for reconstruction which the Fire Nation didn't always have at the tip of their fingers. And of course the nation itself had its own problems.

Little rebellions here and there. Mostly teens just fooling around and saying stuff. Many volunteers had come together and built much needed orphanages with the supplies Zuko had given them. And of course there was other political problems and request needed to be fulfilled. Thanks to his father Zuko was sure he had enough work to last more than a lifetime.

As he was reading another nobleman's complain Iroh knocked on the door. Zuko replied a muffled "come in" and a few seconds later the dragon the west steeped through that door.

"Oh Fire Lord Zuko I see that you are reading nobleman Chan's request" Iroh said as he sat in one of the couches on the far end of the room. A warm smile ran across his face.

Ever since the war had ended, Iroh stayed working at his tea shop. Not much working but mostly playing Pai Sho, from the letters Zuko had received. He came to visit his neither every few months and always helped when he needed political advice. He was the wises man Zuko knew and was thankful for all the support he had for him. `

"Request right, more like complain." Zuko said as he placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose. All noblemen ever did was complain. They complained about property, placement, money and their own family problems. Zuko had no time for this so he always left these papers for the night.

"Well you should show more interest in it. Nobleman Chan is one of the wealthiest. It could really come in handy if he's on your side when trying to pass something." Iroh said as he sipped his tea out of his favorite cup. A smug smile as he was watching his nephew trouble himself with the problems his nation had.

"I know but why can't these types of problems be solved by some of my most trustful advisors. I don't have time for this. I have bigger things to worry about." The former prince complained as he leaned back on his chair.

Iron gave small cocked. "People, nobleman's especially, like being acknowledged by higher positioned people. It makes them think that you care. "Zuko looked up a narrowed his eyes at him. "Which you do." Iroh responded quickly. Zuko looked down choosing to ignore the comment his uncle had made.

"You have received a letter from Master Sokka. I believe he is getting married. Agi help Suki. But they will make a wonderful family." He said shaking his head. "Here, I would advise you to read it quick so you can reply and have one less thing to worry about." He said as he got up and headed towards the door. "I'll see you at dinner"

It took Zuko a couple more pages of the document he was reading to finish and search for the blue Water Tribe label amongst the mountain of papers. He opened it and quickly skimmed threw looking for the date. Sokka was getting married in two months at Kyoshi. I'll have to buy a gift. Great, another trip with uncle to the market. Zuko signed the scroll and put one or two sentence paragraph saying he was glad Sokka was getting married and that he will happily attend the event. He then called a guard to come and send the note back via messenger hawk.

Zuko sat back in his chair and glanced out the window. The sun was setting and soon there would be only the light of the moon. He got up and headed for his bedroom.

3 days later when he glanced at another pile of papers something blue caught his eyes. Sokka's letter? No, he sent it back already. He walked towards the pile and picked up the scroll that was almost all the way at the bottom

He opened it and felt his stomach flip when he saw the name. He read it

Dear Zuko,

I hope you are enjoying yourself or are at least happy at the time you read this. It's been so long since I've written to you or even seen you. But now you can scratch both of the lists because I'm coming to the fire nation!

You see things are changing really fast here in the South Pole and people are growing. Especially since out sister tribe from the north decided to help. The place is getting really small and the population is growing way faster than we expected. Our plan is to expand the terrain and make schools but make them all out of clay instead of ice to make them more stable. Also make our medical clinic bigger, more houses and other beneficial stuff.

My dad is already with Arnook to make an arrangement of trades and supplies to help us. This is where I come in. My father asked me to go to the fire nation and set up a meeting with you to and the rest of your advisors to discuss this.

Also I was wondering if you don't mind me staying there a little longer than needed. Just 2 months, just unlit Sokka's wedding and I'm out of your hair. I promise. It's just that I really need a break from all this traveling and reconstruction. And people. Aang is going to the earth kingdom so I decided 'why not travel with my best friend The Fire Lord'. I know it seems out of a sudden and I hope you can forgive me if I've caught you in a bad time. I will be returning with Captain Tukasi tomorrow at noon. We probably won't get there until a week after and you will probably not get this unlit 3 days later.

I'm so used to the cold here I hope to adjust as fast as I did when I was 14. Well wish me luck and see you soon. I really miss you and look forward to seeing you.

-Katara

Zuko put the letter down after the third time he read it. A smile was tugging at his lips. After the war ended them had all gone rebuilding and traveling across the national wile Zuko stayed here fixing his ancestors problems. They met every once in a while but that was 2 years ago. Once everything was calmer they had each parted their separate ways. Aang and Katara had been traveling in the Earth Kingdom helping people to their feet. They dint return to the South Pole unlit a year ago with Aang coming and going. He was the only one who he got to see once in a while on his yearly visits to the Fire Nation capitol.

Sokka had gone back to the Water Tribe along with Suki to help rebuild and has stayed there ever since. Toph moved back to her parents and after some convincing, she and her parents moved to a town outside of Ba Sing Se and she started her own metal bending school. She had not traveled much since she settled in.

But now he was going to see them again. Together as a team, just like old times. Just like when they were teenagers fighting a war. Except this time there is no war and everything if how it was meant to be. Now he was getting another chance to see Katara and even sooner than he thought. Suddenly his day was looking brighter.

She was going to arrive in just a couple of days. Zuko's smile widened and he rolled the scroll back up and placed it in the first drawer of his desk. He leaned back and grinned at the thought of her smiling at him, hugging him. Then his smile went down a little. She's Aang's. He sighted and shifted in his seat. She was never going to let Aang go. She loves him too much. Then he frowned. Love. Yes Katara loved Aang and he knew she could never love Zuko the way she does Aang. No matter how much it hurt him she was never to be his.

Katara had always had a big impact on Zuko's life and he had always felt a special connection with her. She was strong inspiring and brave. She is a great leader and one of the most powerful women in the world. She was basically royalty as well. The last time he saw her was when she came to celebrate the second anniversary of the ending of the war. After that she only sent letters. If he was lucky. The last letter he received was a year ago.

Zuko sat back up and continued reading threw files. All he could do was think that Katara was on her way here. To the Fire Nation. To him. When he finally gave up on the papers he sat up and walked to the door heading for the training room. Maybe there was some chance things could change. They could become closer after this. She would make up for all those missing years she spent at the South Pole.

As he walked through the elegant hallways, servants and maids said their greetings and bowed slightly. When he finally got to the training room he took his robe and shirt off leaving him with his nice pants and started shooting combinations. He did combinations that he dint even know he stopped doing. The ones he used to practice with his uncle on the boat on that never-ending search for the Avatar. When he did a move he remembered he did fighting a certain water bender at the North Pole a smirk came on his lips. Nope, he couldn't wait unlit Katara got here. And he was going to take advantage of her visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys I'm so sorry for making you wait I have no idea how to work fan fiction! Ugh! But I got it up. I am going to ask you guys for a big favor! I have exams all this weeks and next week I am going to be in California for a family vacation so I probably won't be able to update! I'm so sorry and all I ask is for patience! I will update as soon as I can I promise! Thank you to Shel12 and raidersfan777 for my first reviews! I love you so much! I encourage you all to review as well I mean, who doesn't love, love? Is there anyone I can ask that will help me and teach me how to use fan fiction? I need help! Well thank you and please stay this is such a great story but it will take time! That's to all of you who follow my story! I do not own avatar and I do not make a profit or anything. Is that how you do it? Oh well thanks happy testing!**

A few days later Zuko walked into the war room where all generals and noblemen already waited his arrival. He had called an emergency meeting yesterday to discuss the changes in trading command the Fire Nation was to have with the Southern Water Tribe. They all stood up when he came in and he sat them down with a wave of his hand.

"Good evening gentlemen. I have called this emergency meeting to do some rearrangement to the treaty of trade we have with the Southern Water Tribe. Yesterday I received a letter from Master Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe. She has informed me that they are planning to expand their territory and need supplies. She has asked for clay, school supplies and work materials. We need to send oil, machines and such." Zuko turned to look at all of his advisors. The room had just enough light from the flames at his sides to study all of their facial expressions.

Zuko did not trust all of his advisors. He had fired some over the years because of their unfaithful ness. They mostly just wanted Zuko to give up the throne and hand it back to Ozai. He didn't care he was not going to make any more mistakes by trusting them. There was some that he totally trusted though. The ones his uncle had as companions when he was general. General Wang stood.

Wang was one of them he dint fully trust.

"I agree with the decision you are making Fire Lord Zuko. This will gain their trust and we will it will bring a great advantage to our nation." _Advantage? What advantage?_ _This was to help the tribes not hold something against them_. Wang crossed his fingers over his wide stomach. "But we will be sending a lot of expensive supplies that surely the Fire Nation cannot replace by night. What will the tribes be giving to us?"

Zuko frowned. He responded with a serious look directed at Wang. "They will be trading water and animal skin and meat. If a different case, we would be doing this as a favor. We do not need them to pay us back. We have done much harm and it's the least we can do." Zuko said looking at Iroh and seeing him nod slightly.

"Yes Fire Lord, forgive me." Wang looked at Zuko and frowned one last time and sat down.

"Master Katara will be here to discuss and sign of in place of Chief Hakoda. She will arrive in a few days. I want Advisor Bao Yu to list all the supplies we will ship and the agreements. You will receive a letter from me on the details." He nodded towards Bao Yu and he bowed. "Is everyone clear and agree with the new changes?" Zuko stood and looked at everyone in the room.

"Yes Fire Lord" they all said simultaneously.

"Then I declare this meeting over. Have a nice day gentlemen." They all stood up and slowly made their way out. Zuko stayed in the thrown and acted distracted with some papers he had at hand pretending to look over them. When he saw that the only person left was Iroh he walked over.

"You handled yourself well Zuko" he said in a smile.

"Yeah well they have to learn that favors are a one way thing. They do not need to be paid back." They started walking to the curtains that separated the room from the hallway.

"They just need time to get used to your ideas."

"Uncle it's been 4 years. They should have caught up on something by now." Zuko lowered his voice and looked around. "Some are just stubborn that want to see the world burn" Iroh chuckled and started walking towards his quarters. "I'll see you at dinner uncle."

"See you then Fire Lord Zuko"

* * *

The ship was just a speck in the horizon. Zuko was waiting in the docks pacing back and forward. His heart was pounding hard and his palms were sweaty. He couldn't believe he was going to see her again. Why was he so nervous?_ It was just Katara_. He had a thing for the girl but still it was no excuse to act so vulnerable. It's been a while.

She must be a woman now. She was probably more beautiful than ever.

Iroh was sitting in a nearby bench sipping his tea. He waved and smiled at the crowd that had gathered to see the arrival and a chance to look at the Fire lord.

"Calm down Fire Lord Zuko." he said looking back at his nephew. "I'm sure Lady Katara is dying to see you. And flattered to see your anxiousness, but please breathe. You are going to get a heart attack." Iroh smirked at the look his nephew gave him.

When the boat finally arrived the first thing he saw was her. Her hand was looped with the captains and she was smiling her beautiful smile. She looked straight at him. He took a deep breath and walked towards the ramp.

When she touched firm ground she let go of the captain's arm and ran towards him, embracing him in a tight hug. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair.

He felt her take a deep breath. "Oh Zuko I've missed you." Then she pulled away and smiled at him. "How are you? I hope I'm no burden or interrupting anything." She said with a cautious smile. "I forgot to wait for any reply from you. I'm sorry. I was kind of in a hurry to get away." Her face fell.

Zuko raised his eyebrows in question. "No its fine you are always welcome here, anytime." He asked as he frowned. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"I'll tell you later. Okay?" She smiled quickly and walked around him just as she heard the someone else talking. "General Iroh, oh I've missed you as well.

Iroh chuckled. "Lady Katara, how good to see you. Look at you, you are as beautiful as ever. Isn't she Zuko?" she looked over at the Fire Lord who just smiled and nodded. Katara turned back to Iroh and gave him a kiss on the cheek plus a hug. "And please, for the last time, call me Iroh."

Katara nodded and they both started walking where Zuko and the captain were talking. Iroh turned to her. "I hope your trip went well. I'm sure captain Raj made it delightful."

"General Iroh," Raj bowed then took Iroh's hand to shake. "Lady Katara was a joy to have on the ship. Great company." He said and smile at her. "Even if it was a last minute thing. She was lucky I was leaving cargo in the Poles." They all laughed and then Zuko took Raj's shoulder.

"I give my thanks again," Zuko started. Katara nodded and mouthed the words 'me too' to Raj. "-captain Raj. Maybe you are not too busy this week and would like to accompany us for dinner at the palace. As and appreciation."

"Of course Fire Lord, it would be my honor." Raj smiled and nodded.

"Great ill sent you a reminder later today. Thanks again and please, if you need anything feel free to ask." Said Zuko letting go of Raj's shoulder and placing at his sides.

"Thank you Fire Lord. If you will excuse me, I have some things I have to do with the ship." Raj bowed to all of them and Katara said one last 'Thank you' before Raj retired heading for the ship.

"Well it's getting late. Shall we head back to the palace?" Iroh suggested. He offered Katara his arm and she took it looping it through his. They walked to the red and gold carriage waiting for them.

When they arrive at the palace, Iroh excused himself by saying he had some issues he had to fix and will join them for dinner.

"I can't believe I haven't been here in 2 years. It looks…the same." Katara says as her and Zuko threw the main halls of the palace.

Zuko smiles. "Well I'm sorry I haven't really had time to redecorate with all this rebuilding of the Fire Nation." She laughed and turned to look at him. "Lets go to your room." They start walking down the hall. Katara walked with her hands behind her back while looking around. He used this this time to look at her.

She had grown up a lot these 2 years. Her blue robe no longer look or curving the same way it used to. They were defined. Her face was thinner, longer and Zuko noticed she was wearing a hint of makeup. Her legs were longer and toned under the pants and high boots. She was gorgeous.

She wore a light blue dress like her robe she wore when they traveling, this was different in a way. It was made of out of finer fabric and the edges were a darker more royal blue. Half her hair was up in a bun, the other half lay as loose curls falling on her back down her waist. He really missed her a lot, and now here she was. Walking in front of him with that beautiful smile planted on her face. Gosh he liked her. He would do anything for her. He never regarded taking that shot of lightning. He would do it over and over again to keep her heat beating.

When they got to her room there were servants already putting her clothes and things on drawers and on tabletops. They let the servant keep organizing and stepped out into the guest living room. "Haha I remember this." She said walking and pointing towards the wall opposite to a big window with a great view of the city.

There was a painting of a Fire Ferret. She turned and looked at him with a great grin. "I missed this place so much."

Zuko grinned back. "Well at least I know you that you will be happy here. I mean, comfortable." She started walking towards him while looking at the door to her room. Looking to see if they servants were finished. "Dinner will be ready in one hour. Somebody will come and get you. If you need anything ask one of the servants. If you need anything from me, just ask one of the guards to escort you to my office. As always you are welcome anywhere In the palace. If anyone opposes, just kick their ass."

Katara stared back at Zuko seriously, like one of his soldiers receiving instructions before a big battle. He frowned and was about to ask about it when she threw her head back roaring in laughter. "Yes my Fire Lord Sir. I will abbey your every command" she said in a voice two octaves lower. He ginned even more getting the joke. He knew she liked to mess with him. And he kind of liked it too.

He winked at her with a side smile. She felt her heart skip a beat.

Before he could turn to leave she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him to her. It dint work as she planned as she ended up going to him because of their different weight. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "I missed you so much."

He was surprised but then wraped his arms around her shoulders. "As did I." he said and squeezed her tighter and put his head on top of hers. They stay like that for a while. When they finaly pulled away, she looked up at him and gave him one last smile before she turned away and started walking toward her room. "I'll see you at dinner." She shouted over her shoulder.

"Okay" he said in a small voice. He walked out and headed to his office. She looks really happy. I hope everything is all right in the South Pole. She seems really relieved to be here. I hope I dint disappoint her. He sat down at his neatly carved desk and started reading more of the documents he had in front. Why can't he concentrate? All he wondered was why she was in such a hurry to come here. The Fire Nation of all nations. Was she bored over there? No, she had Sokka for heaven's sake.

She was going to tell him something later, wasn't she? Something obviously having to do with her reason of being here. Was it bad? Did Aang do something to her? No, Zuko mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing. Aang loved her and would never do anything that will hurt or endanger her. She would never let that happen.

He was in the earth kingdom right now. Maybe they are taking a break. A little sprout of hope made Zuko's heart beat faster. He laughed at himself again. Aang and Katara were basically made for each other. Of course Zuko knew that he could make Katara happier but still.

He frowned, Katara would never hurt Aang, and that was the reason they could never be together.

* * *

Katara walked around her new room. She went to the balcony and placed her hands on the railing. She had a good view of the capital beyond the palace high walls.

If she looked down she could she a small pond and a tree that was filled with ripe moon peaches. This was the guest garden and nowhere as near as beautiful as the royal garden. She knew, she's been there before.

It was right after Zuko had fought Azula. Seeing Zuko could not walk well after the lightning, and they could not trust any of the palace staff just yet, she took him to his room. In the royal wing. She remembered a big tree and lots of space to run and jump. There was also a fountain and a pond that was invaded by a small family of turtle ducks.

The garden was filled with wonderful colored flowers. With all the flowers around I smelled strongly of lavender. Zuko's room had a great view of it. She used to stay in the porch of his room while he slept and she waited for the others to come. She would watch the turtle ducks playing and biting at each other while the mom would come to the rescue and separate the fighting pair. She would laugh anytime one would try to pick a fallen apple from the tree with its beak when it would just slide off.

_"You can come here anytime you want you know," Zuko said behind her. She was so concentrated on the nature in front of her she dint even hear him come. "I don't mind. My mom used to spend all day out here." She looked up and smiled at him._

_He wore a robe that was a little undone so you could see the bindings she had used to cover and help heal the scar. "Thank you. I can see why, its beautiful here."_

_He leaned over the railing and looked back at the view. He sighed "yeah she used to read and feed the turtle ducks under that tree." He smiled to himself and she stood up and gestured for him to come back I t hen room. "Come on" she said. "Time for another healing session" he turned and smiled at her back then turned back at the garden. He sighed one last time and went inside._

She went back in the room and lay on the bed. That was so long ago. She had stayed in this room for two days unlit the others came. They would not do anything but talk scene Zuko's side hurt when he moved a little. The scar that his sister had given him really ingured him. Katara knew that Azula was taken into a prison and then to a mental hospital near the palace. Azula had gone crazy, literally. Katara had not seen her after that unfaithful day. She always thought of Zuko as a best friend because she almost lost him. Now he had a star shaped scar on his chest. It was for her.

Katara always thought of Zuko as a best friend rather a brother. He dint need somebody to tell him what and how to do things. He was really independent. And responsible. She dint have to mother around all the time. That's one of the reasons she liked. He was a strong, intelligent person who knew how to take care of himself and spend money wisely on soap and yarn... h would make his own decisions and not ask her opinion. Of course sometimes he was wrong and she was sure to rub it all over his face...

She turned from the window and closed her eyes. She smiled and sighed. She was with Zuko again.

She woke up to a knock on the doors. She stood up and answered it. A savant girl a couple of years younger than her bowed. "Master Katara dinner will be ready in half an hour. I was told to wake you early in case you wished to freshen up before eating." The servant girl looked up reliving big brown eyes.

"Yes thank you I will do that now." Katara responded and saw the girl bow again before retiring into the hall way.

Katara closed the door and walked over to her clothed filled closet. She decided to wear a clean version of what she already had on. Then she walked over to her bathroom and started to undress.

The bath was quick because of her water bending so she finished in minutes. She quickly changed and headed over to the mirror to re-apply the light makeup she had on. When she reached the door a guard was already outside waiting for her.

"This way Master Katara." He said in a low raspy voice. They twisted and turned along the hallways. She dint know her way around the palace too well so she will need somebody to take her back. Hopefully Zuko already had that planned out and assigned this guard as her personal guard.

They reached the doors and the guard held it open and shut it quietly when she entered. She saw Iroh sitting on the edge of the long table. Another bigger chair was at the end of the table next to Iroh. Katara sat across from Iroh and he smiled warmly at her.

"Where is Zuko?" Katara asked and just as she had finished the sentence the door opened again and Zuko walked in. he smiled at her from across the room and rat between the two already seated guest.

As soon as he sat down servants cape pouring from all corners. Serving plates and filling cups. She waited until they were done to talk. "So what's new?"

"Nothing really. Uncles tea shop has gone international and now has 3 shops here in the fire nation." Katara looked at Iroh and gave him thumbs up.

"Speaking of, who is taking care of them while you are visiting Zuko? "She questioned

"I have left them with my most trusted employees. They know what and how to do things since I visit my nephew a lot." Iroh took a sip and started eating his plate of komodo chicken with brown seasoned rice and steamed vegetables. Katara's plate held the same thing except the rice was not seasoned. The liquid was instead of to the middle of the table for her to reach if she would like.

They all ate in silence for a while until Zuko broke it. "So, Sokka and Suki huh?" he tilted his head up a little to look at Katara. She nodded swallowing a mouthful of the recently seasoned rice.

"Yeah, the dummy finally had enough courage to ask her. I told him to do it a long time ago, I mean there is no way Suki was going to say no, but he dint listen."

"He's lucky," Iroh started "she's a very nice girl. They will be together forever."

Katara nodded at Iroh. His brother has been in love with the same girl for the past 5 years. It was driving Katara crazy how he wouldn't ask her already! Sokka always told her how she wanted to spent the rest of her life with Suki. And now they were finally going to tie the knot and be eternally and forever each other's.

"So what is there to do around here?" Katara asked changing the subject.

"We could go shopping. Komodo rhino riding and oh, there will be a festival in a few weeks to celebrate the last group of troops returning to the Fire Nation after the comet." Iroh commented.

"Oh that sounds interesting."

"It's very wild." Zuko said raising his eyebrows and looking down at his food.

After that there was only small talk of event happening over the years and changes they had to go through. Iroh made most of the talking of course but Zuko still pitched in and listened closely. When they were done they all went out in the hallway.

"Well, the sun is almost down. I should go to bed. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow morning for the meeting" Iroh said turning away from them.

"Oh right! What time and what do I have to do" she said turning to Zuko.

"I have everything set up. You just have to agree and sign the papers. Your land will receive what you requested." Zuko said turning and making his back face Iroh's retrieving figure."

"Oh okay then." Katara started to turn when she remembered that she had no idea which way to go. As if reading her mind Zuko spoke.

"Here I'll take you to your room" they started to walk next to each other. "So why did Aang leave again?"

"He needed to do something with Bumi about the reconstruction of Ba Sin Se, or something like that." They arrived at her door an few moments later. "Thank you. I don't really remember where I am yet." She said scathing the neck f her neck.

"Don't worry you have two month for that." He smiled and leaned in to open the door for her. "Goodnight Katara. Someone will wake you up tomorrow."

"Okay I'll see you then." She stepped in and turned to look at him. "Bye Zuko. And thanks again I really owe you.

Something in his head clicked. That's right she was going to tell him something about her coming so quickly. This was not the right time he decided. She will tell him eventually. He smiled one last time and turned to leave.

Katara sighed and closed the door when he was gone.

Oh gods she was going to have so much fun these next two months.

* * *

**Hey peeps! i'm back! i had an awesome time in Disney and universal! i have so much make up work to do tho! ugh! well anyways im going to start writing this story tonight but don't know when i will upload. my birthday is on Monday (oh yeah 17) so i hope to give it ti you guys then. just a little gift for being patient. also i was wondering if anyone would like to beta this fic? i know not a lot of people read it from the reviews it has but together we can do it! and i know i have a lot of grammar errors but hey i did them both at 2 a.m. on a school night! and i know they are a little OOC because of the same reason. if you guys do me a big favor and maybe tell me where you think they are OOC? it will help me coordinate and stay real to the story. thank you guys for reading! Love Ya'll**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! i'm back! i did it i finally updated! yay! im sorry it took longer that what i promised. i had a lot of homework but next week i will start to update faster because its summer! whoooo! i was wondering if if you guys could review more. i love to hear what people think. and if anyone knows a good beta avatar fan so she would know what i'm talking about. and do you think this is OOC? i dont really know and want to stay as real to the story as possible. and for Mai. shes coming into the story soon so be patient. well tell everyone about my story and keep reading il try to update as soon as possible. wish me luck on finals? Love Y'all!  
**

**i do not own avatar. just an adorable dog named Max  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

The war chamber was lit with the flames that signified a meeting was going on. Zuko sat in the thrown waiting for the advisors and sages to get seated. He listened to them small talk and after a while they shut up. Zuko waited, a long awkward silence filed the room with just the sound of fire flickering. Zuko also noticed that Katara was yet not here. Since the subject they were going to discuss first din't involve her he decided to start.

Zuko stood up and soon everyone in the room followed. "Good morning gentlemen. I know Master Katara is not yet here so we will proceed to national issued while she arrives." They all bowed and then sat down after Zuko. "General Ming has informed me about a rebellion that sprouted in the Earth Kingdom. Ming if you could explain please." he ordered and soon the General stood.

Ming put his hands behind his back and began to talk. "Yes Fire Lord, thank you. The Earth Kingdom has informed me that there is a rebellion breaking in Wale Tale Island. It is formed by both earth kingdom and fire nation citizens and soldiers. They have made it clear that they want Fire Lord Ozai back on the thrown." At this Zuko saw some of his officials try to hide a smile. "We have planned to warn them and give them a chance to overthrow the mission. If this does not happen then we will attack." With that Ming nodded to the crowed and Zuko, then sat down.

"These members of the rebellion are Fire nation soldiers and earth kingdom citizens. There are both benders and non-benders. They have somehow come to an agreement and plan to start a war. As you all know I won't be here later on because I will be attending Master Sokka's wedding. I want this to end as soon as possible so we will contact King Bumi about his thoughts on it and see if he can somehow help. That way it won't seem like we are invading earth kingdom territory." At that moment Katara walked in looking down.

Aster Katara was halfway to the seats she looked up to see Zuko with no expression on his face. "I am terribly sorry Fire Lord it seems I haven't gotten used to the time here. It won't happen again." She finished bowing. "My apologies to the generals and sages also I did not mean for this to happen nor to disrespect anyone."

"It's fine Master Katara you may be seated. We were just discussing other matters." Zuko said and she smiled slightly. "As I was saying, I want this to end as fast as possible so I want to arange a trip to the earth kingdom after getting King Bumi's response. I suppose that will be in a couple of weeks. We will go to the rebels and give them a chance to surrender if not we will attack to stop them once and for all. I will contact some of you to make the arrangements." Some officials nodded. Katara sat down and wondered what they were discussing before that made the arrangement for Zuko to go to the earth kingdom and have an army for that manner. "Now moving on. A week ago I called all of you to an emergency meeting to arrange a new treaty to have with the Water Tribes. Today Master Katara is here to discuss this with us." Zuko nodded at her.

Katara stood up and started explaining. "Yes and thank you again for… everyones support. The Water Tribe is very grateful. My father could not be here because he has gone to the North Pole to talk about similar matters. Fire lord zuko has told me that the council has alredy made a treaty with new shipment material and that all I need to do is sign off?" she asked looking around reciving nods.

"Yes would someone please explain to Master Katara the treaty?" Zuko said. Katara sat down and listened as the man in front of her started to speak. He explained the document hat held everything they were trading. Katara nodded in agreement occasionally.

"Is that acceptable Master Katara?" Zuko asked from the thrown.

"Yes that is more than okay thank you."

"If you would please sign the paper Master Katara to make the treaty official." Said the General holding the document. They handed then to her and she signed it. When she was done she handed them back and a soldier took then to Zuko.

Zuko took then and looked over them then nodded. He faced them again. "I thank you Lady Katara and the whole Water Tribe for agreeing to this and we will not let you down. Now on to other issues,"

* * *

After the meeting was over and all the Generals and Council men were dismissed Katara and Zuko walked to lunch. When they arrived Iroh was already seated waiting for them. Katara took the seat across from Iroh and Zuko sat in the head of the long wooden table. The dining room was big and gorgeous. It hall tall arc shaped windows but only the ones at the edges were opened and lead to the balcony. There was curtain on the other walls that hid the way to the kitchen and servant headquarters. The table was long at least fit 30 people.

"Good morning Miss Katara. Are you finding your stay comfortable?" Iroh asked while taking breaks of sipping his tea.

"Yeah I am thank you. It's just that I haven't gotten used to the time difference here." She said while looking down still feeling guilty about being late to this morning's meeting.

"Yes I heard you were running a little late for the meeting" Iroh said with a chuckle.

Katara looked down again smiling a little. "Yeah I'm sorry about that Zuko."

"It's no problem we had other things to discuss anyhow." The Fire Lord said. "All I care about is that you eventually made it and had no need to reschedule."

Soon after, the food was brought out. It was a steamed fish with a red sauce and white rice and herbs. It smelled wonderfully. After a wile of silence Iroh spoke up.

"So Miss Katara what do you plan on spending you time here in the Fire Nation?" he said dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, I don't really know. What is there to do? I still haven't gotten Sokka's wedding present so there's that." She said.

"Oh yes we can go to the market for that. They have everything imaginable. You can also go rhino dillo riding, we could go down to the beach for a while too. What else?" Iroh turned to Zuko in question.

_Oh great_ Zuko thought _uncle is going to end up annoying her by being the enthusiastic host._ He sighted "I don't know uncle. There's that festiva-"

"Oh the festival that's right!" Iroh almost jumped in excitement.

Katara leaned back a little in surprise. "What festival?"

"The annual Welcome Home Festival! It's where we celebrate the last group of troops to come back from the war after the comet. This would be the filth year. It's filled with food and dancing and games. You will love it Iroh said returning to the food.

Katara smiled and started eating as well. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the Welcome Home Festival the South Pole had set up for her and her brother plus the troops that were gone. She loved her native country more than anything. She would sacrifice so much more than people thought. Right now the South was filed with large ice houses and a small palace where she her family lived. Since the south din't have anyone that was really considered royalty, her father was as royal as it was going to get. She too was considered like a princess and Sokka a prince. Of course they dint have a huge palace filled with servants like this but she dint mind. She liked the privacy she had with the occasional people helping around the place. They would have meetings discussing similar problems every country had.

She thought of how similar the problems were even in a different county. Always dealing with trades and peace treaties. She thought back to this morning meeting. When she had come in they were discussing and Zuko said he would be leaving in a few weeks. She had no idea what they could possibly be causing such trouble to the fire nation that Zuko needed to leave. _A rebellion?_ She couldn't keep quiet. She had to know. She looked up to see that both Iroh and Zuko were eating in silence.

"I'm sorry I was late this morning Zuko." he waved a hand dismissingly. "What were you and the council talking about before I was in?" she asked scooping a spoonful of rice to her mouth.

Zuko cleared his throat and dabbed a cloth to his mouth before he spoke. "It was about a rebellion springing in the Earth Kingdom."

_I knew it!_ Katara nodded and motioned for him to continue. "It seems that both earth kingdom and Fire Nation troop members have come to an agreement and want my father back on the throne. I think they are planning on attacking soon and I'm going to stop them."

"Why on earth would earth kingdom troops want you father back on the throne?" Katara asked narrowing her eyes and lifting her shoulders.

Zuko merely shrugged and continued to pick his food. Katara was suddenly exited. It was something else to do besides rebuilding and tours.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked eating again.

"We? Katara you are not coming. We don't know what we are dealing with here." Zuko said staring at her.

"What do you mean I'm not going? I am going Zuko."

"No you are not this could be dangerous. We just started in this investigation we don't know how many of these there are. It could be a whole invasion. You could get hurt." He stated firmly

"Yes, exactly, _You_ could get hurt. With me there we will have each other's backs. you could use the extra had" She said with an even firmer voic**e**.

"I have Uncle to cover my back."

"Fine then I don't need your approval ill just tell my dad that I'm joining you in fighting a rebellion and go. I _am_ a princess anyways." She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Then I'll just message Chief Hakoda that I think it's dangerous and risky business so he will have to say no." he said crossing his arms too and leaning back into his chair.

"I'm going Zuko" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Zuko just stared for a long time. Oh how he missed this woman's stubbornness. He thought sarcastically, but at the same time no. "You are not"

"I'm not a defenseless little girl. You of all people should know this." She raised her voice.

Zuko put his hand and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers then shook his head sideways. Katara just growled and stormed out. Zuko sighted and continued to eat quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Iroh fidgeting with his fingers and eyeing him often. After a few more seconds of this Zuko got irritated. "What Uncle?" he said harshly

"Nothing, Nothing nephew." He said as he stood up, "just that maybe you should reconsider Miss Katara's request. She's a grown woman now and capable of fighting for her protection. You can't control her she is too strong. It might save a lot of trouble if you say yes. But that's just an old man talking." He smiled, "an experienced old man who knows a lot of things and is almost always right." He added quickly "well goodnight Fire Lord." With that he left Zuko to think.

* * *

When Katara arrived to her room after being lost for a few minutes she went to lie down on the wide silk sheeted bed. What was wrong with Zuko, saying she couldn't protect herself? Why was he telling her what to do anyways? It's not like he was her father. They are not even from the same country for La's sake! She could fight and she knew he knew this. He was just being stubborn and childish not wanting her to go with him. That idiot, did he not remember she could help? She could heal any life threatening injuries. She could heal him if anything happened to him. Gods forbid anything from happening to Zuko. She dint even know what she would do if anything happened to him. She would go crazy. _What if something does happen?_ Yes, now she will definitely be going.

She was going to go no matter what Zuko said. She was going to sneak into the ship with them and when they were far along the ocean she would come out that way he will have no choice but to take her along with him. She smiled to herself as she thought out her master plan.

She got up and walked to the living quarter in front of her room. Since she was still mad at Zuko and there was not much else to do, she decided to write to Sokka and he father saying she arrived at the Fire Nation safely and was enjoying here stay here. She left out the part where she as sneaking out to fight a rebellion. She figured she would tell them later.

When she was done it was still midday so she figured to explore the palace little more. She hoped she could find a training room to brush up on her skills. She would need them soon anyway. Katara stood up and walked to the big doors. She poked her head out and was greeted by the guard at the end of the hallway.

"Lady Katara, may I be of any assistance?" he asked bowing.

"Yes, could you lead me to a sparing room?"

* * *

She was drained in sweat. She hadn't worked like that in years.

She retrieved to her rooms at dawn. Katara walked to her bathe room and started the water. She undressed and stepped in the shallow waters of her tub. She leaned back and felt her muscled expanding and relaxing. She exhaled causing the water closest to her mouth to freeze into a thin layer of ice.

When she was done she water bended the water from her body and wrapped her hair with a towel letting it dry naturally. She never really liked how her hair ended up when she water bended the humidity out. It was just too humid here and would make it worse. So she just left it to dry and style it while it was wet. She dressed in a silk dark blue nightgown.

Katara went to her bed and lay down. Her body still filled with the energy from practicing. She got up and went to the balcony. She looked out and saw the city, filled with life and lights. Katara looked up to see the moon also with the same thoughts. The Fire Nation really was beautiful. The weather was perfect. Sunny yet not dry like in a desert. No one would ever thought she believed all these fire nation citizens; children playing, women gossiping, were all blood thirsty criminals before the war She looked down at the pond and smiled.

Katara went in her room again put on a red robe and slipped out the door heading to the pond.

When she got there she automatically smelled the scent of flowers and honey. She smiled and breathed in and out.

The fire nation was beautiful.

She sat down on the stone bench provided. There was a small pond that showed the reflection on the full moon. There was flowers everywhere and on the end was a tall wall blocking the outside world from the fairytale world the palace placed you in. she closed her eyes and sighted.

"Beautiful night."

She jumped a little and opened her eyes at hearing the voice but relaxed again a second later. She looked back at a tall muscular figure. The way the moon hit his eyes and jaw made him look very handsome. She just huffed, stuck her nose in the air and turned around.

"You should go to sleep it's getting late." He said after he sighted.

"You should go to sleep." She back talked harshly.

"Why are you mad?"

More silence.

"I can't take you because I don't want to risk you hurting."

"I won't hurt Zuko because I will be fine. I can heal. I can help." She faced him with mad eyes.

"No Katara you have to stay." She looked down again and Zuko continued. "Look I know you can fight and are very strong. But if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself. I can't even imagine what debt ill have you your brother and father if you get hurt."

Katara turns back to look at him. Her eyes soft. "Please Zuko. I'll be careful and won't do anything stupid. I haven't gotten to do anything lately. Just train and sit on my butt. I'm so bored that the whole reason I came here. For the action and adventure a new country has to offer."

Zuko thought about this for a moment. She _was_ a pretty good fighter. She has grown up a lot and he knew she could take 5 men at once. Maybe she could come up with a good battle strategy. She was the one who helped twitch the invasion of the day of black sun. After double thinking it a couple of times he finally said okay. "But you have to follow my orders. When I say run you run. When I say hide you hide."

"Yes I promise everything." She said as she stood up and gave him a big smile. "Thank you Zuko" she put her hand on his shoulder in appreciation. "You just made it easier for me. If you think I was staying here all locked up while you were kicking ass you are wrong. I was planning on sneaking into the ship and you just opened the doors for me." She smiled smugly.

"Yeah I figured you would try something like that." The started to walk back to the stairs leading to her room. "Where were you all day?"

"I was training. Have to get used to it again."

"Do you still get lost? I could show you around tomorrow. I have no meetings so it's perfect."

"Yeah I guess that will be okay. I can't always depend on someone to be there for me." She smiled at him.

"There are guards in every hallway."

"I know it just feels weird." The door to her living space was open for her and she stepped in but Zuko stayed outside. "Thank you again Zuko I promise I won't harm myself. Goodnight." They smiled to each other.

"See you tomorrow" he said and closed the door for her. Katara went to her room. She could hear the cling of Zuko's boots heading down the marvel floors. She went to bed and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Oh I love the Zutaraness!**

**Review! you know you want to Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

So as it appears I am a horrible Fan Fiction writer! Yeah this is my first story… ever. I've written essays but that's about it. i am just a junior so... And I really did this for fun and to entertain people of how I think Zutara would have happened but I guess I can't even do that. So now I'm going to do this. I think I'm going to stop writing this story since the characters are all "OOC" and nobody, with the exception of one reader, likes it. But since I don't want to leave you hanging and I really do think it's a good plot I want to buddy up with someone who can correct my OOC-ness on the characters. We could be communicating and we could help each other with the stuff we do and how we write.** You could fix** **the OOC-ness! **Now, if I can't find someone to buddy up with I am afraid people who want the characters to stay on character are going to kill me because i am going to finish this how ever i write. with OOC-ness and all.. I really don't see the OOC-ness but hey, I was really excited when I started writing. I was blinded. i need a ** beta bad!** So please if you would like to buddy up and see this story going, comment me and ill check you out. Or else I'm afraid I'm going to have to go on like this. it _is_ for me and i want to be able to say "this is my story and i wrote it" even if it stinks! If you just don't care since there was only 3 chapters that fine as well tell me what you think. Thanks guys.

you guys that commented on ch. 4 thanks you made me change my mind! love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**3 words. (or 4?)General Freaking Iroh II! Ahh Korra is killing me! i swear if i stopped updating after Saturday it because Ive suffered a horrible heart attack after the finale. anyways! i am super sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! one reason was school. i finished and i passed chemistry! Yay! But i still have not taken my SAT so Ive been going to classes for that. i had the worse case of laziness ever since summer started and whenever i write Friends is on so i get super distracted. also i found a beta! i love her (Elvenstar Imrahil) and i cannot express my thanks for helping me out! this chapter is not beta-ed so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes and i wish you ignore them so please bear with me! i wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible for you guys. i swear i am going to update soon. thank you for staying with me i love every single one of you! please review PLEASE! i don't care what you review just please tell me you read this and that I'm not just taking space in the Fan Fiction universe! Thank you and have a good summer!**

**I do not own Avatar.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So where would you like to go first?" Zuko said as he and Katara walked down the hallway. They had just finished eating breakfast with Iroh. She was actually very excited. It was her first real day at the palace without having to go to meetings and avoid Zuko all day. And he was going to be available as well. She wore a simple violet dress with golden trimmings. Ever since the war ended she had expanded the color of her robes. She thought it would give out the image of equality of other blue was always abundance in her wardrobe no matter what.

"Well you are the hosts so wherever you think is a good start, Fire Lord."

Zuko thought about this for a moment. The library would be a good place to start but if they go there first he would probably just stay there for the whole evening. So he decided against that. "Throne room it is then." He stated. The throne room was at the end of the hallway from the dining room. They walked quietly the rest of the way.

"I haven't been here in so long." She said amazed as she looked around. "It seems so empty. Last time I was here all the torches were lit and it looked beautiful. It was when we were all here a day after Sokka got here and the same day they crowded you. And you sat in that gloomy chair." She pointed at the throne at the center of the north wall. It was tall and could fit three people but was meant for only one. It had golden flames at the sides and two open mouth dragons placed on top of each. Katara walked to it slowly Zuko trailing behind her. She climbed the three steps that lifted the throne off ground level and ran over the edges with her fingernails.

The dragons looked…mad. She guessed it was just an intimidations thing. To make people be scared of the Fire Lord. She rolled her eyes and her lips thinned. _Ozai, always was obsessed with power._

Fire benders were like dragons in the shape of people. They could breathe fire and soot it out of their fingertips. _I have to ask Zuko about the history of these things later._

"Does this connect to the volcano?" she asked Zuko without facing him.

He nodded then spoke realizing she could not see. "Yes, it is." He walked around her to the back of the throne. He leaned down, crouching on his knees. Katara followed and went down to her knees as well. There was about three feet from where the chair was and the wall. On the floor was a handle made out of silver. It had a hollow end followed by a smaller hole that was also hollow. He pulled then pushed on it releasing fire out of his palm. A big rectangular piece of floor dropped down revealed stairs circleing down to what Katara guessed was the volcano. Zuko stood up and looked at her.

"Can we go in?" Katara asked from her crouched position with a pleading smile. Zuko nodded and motioned for her to step aside. With a fire blast, he bended the flame to go in a circular motion to lighten all the torches that led the stairs. He then held out a hand that told her to go in and she took the first step into what seemed an infinite hole. She herd him start to go down after some steps.

"So this is where your father was hiding during the eclipse, huh?" Katara said still descending the flight of stairs.

"No. the room we are headed to is where Azula was playing decoy. Further down is where Ozai was. This room is used as a dining room. We have never used it but it's here, in case of emergencies." A couple or seconds later they arrived at the dining room, a smaller version of the one at the palace. She walked around a bit and found a door that also needed fire bending to open.

"Is this it?" she put a hand on the handle bar and pulled on it. Zuko walked up to her slowly and nodded. She leaned against the door facing him. He came right in front her and placed his hand besides her head where the fire bending would go in to open the door. She heard a 'poof' followed by the sound of moving rocks. She sat up straight to prevent her from falling when the door opened. This caused her to stand closer to Zuko with their faces apart by a few inches. His hand was still beside her head. They were staring at each other until Katara felt that the door was no longer there she swiftly turned and walked in the room. When she was facing the other say Zuko smirked at her back. She felt out of breath._ Zuko_ made her feel out of breath. Curse him for making her feel that way. When they were against the door she could feel his breath on her face and she was sure he could feel hers.

She went to a metal chair with small buds on the edges. _This is where Ozai was hiding. That coward._ She thought.

"This is where I found out my mother was still alive. This is where Ozai shot lightning at me and the first time I redirected." He said in a serious tone. She thought about this for a moment.

"So your mom is still out there? Have you received any new information?" she asked facing him onece again. Katara knew that Zuko was searching for his mother but that nothing had come. She remembers him telling her that she was somewhere near Wail Tail Island and that was all the information he had. He didn't start looking for her right away. It was not unlit a year after that he announced he was to start searching for any leads.

"No I haven't. I don't know what is keeping her from coming to me or giving clues as to her location. Does she not trust me enough? Does she think that I am the same as Ozai? I promised her never to change who I am, and I haven't." Katara looked at him and the disappointment in his eyes. His head was down in defeat. "I'm still the same aren't I not Katara?" he asked her honestly.

"I don't know. I only met you after the banishment. But you are a good man Zuko. You are nothing like your father. You will never be like him. Or any of your ancestors, the ones who brought this war." She came up to him and used her hand to cup his chin and turn him so he was facing her. "You are good Zuko. You will never change because you realize what your father has done wrong and know the consequences. You are good. Don't ever doubt yourself." She said placing her hands back to her side.

"Then why hasn't she showed?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks it isn't the right time. Maybe she knows something." Katara said hopefully.

He got mad. "She doesn't love me anymore." He said looking at Ozai's thrown. Everyone always says his mother has a good reason she is not here but what? What is this reason? The only reason Zuko could come up with is that she forgot all about him.

"Zuko don't-"Katara started but he cut her off.

"Forget it lets go somewhere else."

The walk back to the throne room back at the palace was quiet and fast paced. When they were back in the hallway she turned to him. "Where to next?" she said trying to cheer his mood.

Zuko caught this and sighted. He shouldn't have drained his anger on her like that, it's not her fault his mother in not here. "We can go the common rooms." He said a little softer.

The common rooms where nothing put rooms with chairs and couches and tables at the end of each. They were used to discuss small meetings between generals and nobles or to share a cup of tea. They walked further into the palace almost reaching the royal headquarters. They stopped in front of two very wide, heavy looking doors. He pulled on the rings and they opened slowly. Inside were two rooms about three floors high full of books and scrolls of all different shapes and colors.

Katara gasped in amazement. This was the biggest library, next to the one in the desert, she had ever seen. She strode inside and walked by the edges touching the books nearest to her. When she came to the side where the second room started she turned to Zuko who was following behind. "Any recommendations?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

Zuko just pointed to a large gold and red wooden box on one of the shelf's in the second room. She smirked and stared walking to it. The second room was much like the first except that part of the first shelf of books were pushed back further on the wall which allowed room for sitting chairs and couches as well as decorations. On the back wall was some sort of god sitting on the sun that had dragon scales on his shoulders and patches of them on his arms and legs. He also had a tail and wings. It was a real piece of art, not to mention handsome. _Agni._ She recognized him when Aang had to learn some of the gods when they were at the Eastern Air Temple with Guru Pathik.

The box was on a high shelf so she had to go on her toes to reach it. When it was in her hands she went to a table and placed it on top. There was a lock on it but it was opened. She lifted the top and looked inside. In it were many scrolls and two blue books. She looked at him and gave him a 'not bad' look."Come he often?" she asked teasingly. She picked up a scroll and unfolded it. She saw that it was about Dragons and different fire bending positions that they developed.

"Only when I want to relax. It's the only place I can escape to and not have to worry. Where I can read and I know nobody will bother me. They know better." Zuko responding poking at a plant nearby.

She put down the scroll and picked up another. Katara saw the title and snorted. The Painted Lady.

Zuko was reading over her side and frowned in worry when he heard her. "Why are you laughing? Do you not like that story?"

"No I love this story, it's just that," she chuckled, "this reminds me of something from a long time ago. That's all." She said looking and skimming the scroll. "But I don't really see you as the Painted Lady sort of person." She said looking at him.

"Well the Painted Lady was my mother's favorite spirit and she used to tell me everything she knew about her. I ended up knowing a thing or two about her and now every time I read it reminds me of her. It calms me." Zuko looked down and then at the wall that to her back.

Katara lips twitched up in a smile. _Zuko really loves him mom. I hope he finds her. Everyone deserves the peace on knowing where a loved one is._

"May I borrow it? I want to read it." She asked.

"Of course. You can read whatever you like."

Katara smiled and put the scroll next to the box at the table. She picked up one of the books and opened it. "Wait wouldn't Iroh just tell you to go back to work?"

"Well uncle is not here most of the time just when he visits. But that's why I have this." Zuko stated walking away and Katara after a confused look fallowed him. He walked to the portrait of Agni. He pulled the on the shelf under it slightly and then pushed hard. The shelf disappeared and all that was left was a small room with two couches and a small tea table. It was brightened by small torches at each corner that lit as soon as the shelf disappeared. It was nice and looked super comfortable. "This is where I hide from everyone. It's my grandmother's secret. She had it built and hidden from Azulon. They would fight a lot, they had an arranged marriage so they never truly loved each other, somedays she would disappear for a day and nobody knew where she was. When she was older and my mother had just married Ozai she told her about it. She would hide me in here from Ozai. When he tried to show me a new form and I would fail, after some time he got really mad and scream at me so I ran. She told me, one day, to stay here and wait unlit the afternoon to come out, when he was calm. When I came back after is Ba Sing Se I found it destroyed. Ozai found it and burned everything inside. My toys her scrolls and a tea set. I just left it like that and rebuilt it my first year as Fire Lord. Only I know about it." Zuko looked at Katara staring at him with compassion in her eyes. He gave her a weak smile.

"Zuko, you shouldn't have told me, it's your secret only." Karta went to the tea table and put her hand on the seat.

"No, its fine. You're my best friend, and basically family. I trust you. Just don't tell uncle, I don't want him to know because this is the only place I can hide from him, and I feel good about him not knowing at least _one_ thing about me." He smiled as she giggled.

"Sure, I won't tell. Thank you, for telling me about it though. That was really nice of you."

"You are welcome here anytime. You are welcome to do whatever you want anywhere."

She turned and grinned at him and he smiled back. She glanced at the wall at his back there was a painting of a womanwith amber eyes. Fire Nation obviously, and a small smile on her sharp shaped lips. She wore a long elaborated komodo. She was beautiful, one would have had to been blind not to see that. Her smile was sincere and warm. "Who is this?" Katara asked after seeing him turn to see what she was looking at. She walked around him to stand in front of the portrait. She froze when she had an idea of who it could be, but Zuko cut her off before she could ask. _She is-_

"She is my mother. Lady Ursa." He stopped right behind her.

"She is gorgeous Zuko." Katara put her finger at the edge of the painting to smooth out a wrinkle. She smiled and turned to him. "She would be proud of you. She _is_ proud of you, where ever she's at." She stated.

"She looks like Azula." he said flatly.

Katara turned back to the painting and squinted her eyes and leaned her head a little to the side. "Yeah I guess."

They exited the room and he closed the passage bit pushing on the edge then letting go.

They stayed in the library for some time. With the box tucked into Zuko's arm they walked back to Katara's room. When they turned the corner Katara recognized it as the hallway to the war chamber. On the wall were giant Fire Lord Paintings. They all looked intimidating with their mean faces and frowning eyes. The one at the very corner of the wall was Ozai. It was simple but still very powerful. She chuckled when she noticed that all the men had goatees. He turns to her, concerned.

"What?"

"What's with the pointy facial hair? It appears that everyone has it in the Fire Nation. Why don't you? Too itchy?" she scrunched up her nose. He walked to stand next to her.

"Facial hair scares me." He said flatly. Katara giggled fear sly and he turned and gave her a big smile.

"No really, Zuko. I want to know" she said. His smile fell and she immediately regretted it.

He took a deep breath and looked back at the mural. "I would look like my father. I don't want to look like him. I don't want to be like him."

Katara remembers the conversation they had back at the volcano. she sighted and stepped in front of him. She took his hand in both of hers and he looked at her. "You are good and he is bad. You will never be bad, don't forget that." Zuko looked down and sighted. She rubbed his knuckles.

_Zuko is not like his father, there's no way he could think less of himself. Ozai is a monster. Zuko is good._ She gave him a smile and he forced himself to give her one in return. She expanded her smile into a grin to see if he would follow. That only made him snort.

She had a way of saying things that other people could say to him but only she made a difference. Only her opinion matter. They stated walking twords her chamber again. "Besides, you are way more handsome that any of your ancestors. Ozai has got nothing on you." She turned a little pink when the words came out but she din't care.

He blushed at her blush but then smirked. "So you had this thing for Ozai then?" he teased and she pushed his shoulder. "Thank you Katara. It means a lot coming from you." She squeezed his hand before letting it go.

They walked back to her room to drop of the box. On their way to the dining room they met Iroh. And he just smiled and commented on the weather. They both agreed and sat down at the table.

"So what were we up to this morning?" Iroh asked the two wile a servant served him tea.

"Well Zuko showed me around and I found a bunch of interesting reads in the library." She answered.

"I am happy you are enjoying your time here Miss Katara. And I am happy my nephew took time to show you around. I am proud to say that I have arranged our activities for tomorrow. And I do look forward to them." Katara noticed that Iroh smirked at the last sentence and knowing him, it was going to be more than just an 'activity'.

* * *

**Review Please? With ice cream and a shirtless chocolate covered Zuko on top?**

**(LOL we all know we want one.)  
**

**Wow guys one rview...really. I can Feel the abundance of LOVE -_-  
**

**No ice cream for you :(  
**


End file.
